In general, cosmetics such as a compact, a cream, and an eye shadow are kept in cosmetic containers, but cosmetics are accompanied by those cosmetic containers when they are sold, so it is not economical.
Accordingly, there are many refill cases which are filled with a cosmetic and sold separately to be put into cosmetic containers.
However, existing refill cases are not sufficiently hermetically sealed, so they have a problem in that cosmetics especially a moisture-containing compact powder, a moisture-containing cream, and an eye shadow change in quality due to contact with external air or vaporization of the moisture or volatile components therein, and accordingly, they cannot be used for a long period of time.
Various types of cosmetic containers having an airtight refill case have been proposed to solve this problem.
For example, these include: a structure hermetically sealed by pressing a stepped portion of a lower main body with a packing on a coupling protrusion of an upper lid in Korean Utility Model Application Nos. 1998-20882, 1999-6499, and 1999-13511, and a structure hermetically sealed by pressing a packing on a lower main body with an upper lid in Korean Patent Application No. 2007-138275.
According to these structures, they are hermetically sealed by a separate packing, that is, they are hermetically sealed only by a single mechanism that simply presses upon a packing, so it is difficult to maximize airtightness. Further, particularly, when the packings loosen or wear, or they are not correctly assembled, airtightness is deteriorated.